Puasa Oh Puasa
by Orange Burst
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalo karakter Death Note ikut-ikutan puasa?


"Watari, Yang dimaksud _'berpuasa_' itu berarti tidak boleh makan kan?"

Sang pria tua yang tengah sibuk mengatur berbagai penganan manis (_shortcake, pie, waffle, pudding_, pisang goreng… #lho)menoleh ke arah sang detektif berambut hitam yang bertengger sambil menikmati cemilannya (_shortcake, pie, waffle, pudding, pisang goreng_… ups, narator ngeces)"-Aku tidak membuka peluang argumen menyangkut hal ini, L. Bukankah kita sudah membicarakan masalah ini tempo hari?"

"Saya tidak berniat untuk memberi argumentasi apapun, hanya saja… yang dimaksud makan itu adalah kegiatan memasukkan makanan atau sesuatu ke dalam mulut dan diteruskan ke kerongkongan dan sistem pencernaan lainnya untuk menyediakan nutrisi bagi binatang dan makhluk hidup, dan juga energi untuk bergerak serta pertumbuhan, yaitu dengan memakan organisme bukan?" ucap L tanpa jeda, meng-_copas_ deskripsi dari wikipedia. Ketahuan deh naratornya gak kreatif.

Watari mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sedikit menyesal telah mengajarkan L untuk membaca wikipedia saat di toilet demi membunuh rasa bosannya sekaligus membuka cakrawala, katulistiwa, samudera, dan benuanya. Itu wikipedia ato atlas? "Dan yang ingin anda katakan adalah…?"

"Berarti tidak masalah kalau saya mengulum permen saat berpuasa besok? Kan itu tidak bisa dibilang_ 'makan',_ kan tidak ditelan."

"Tidak."

"Kalau berkumur dengan Coca Cola?"

Membiarkan L menonton Spidol Shinchan, satu lagi penyesalan Watari. "Tidak."

"Kalau menjilat…"

"Tidak."

"Kalau…"

"L, kubilang tidak berarti tidak, apa mau gulamu kuganti dengan gula rendah kalori Tropicana Fat?"

L kicep.

* * *

**Puasa Oh Puasa**  
_(gak, saya lagi gak kepikiran judul yang lebih bagus)_

_Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata_

**Genre**: pengen ngisi_ angst_ sesekali, tapi takut ditabok

**Warning**: jayus tergantung persepsi, OOC, Oom Shanti Oom(?)

* * *

Bulan Ramadhan tahun ini, Quillish Wammy alias Watari alias bapak-bapak serba bisa -yang kadang nongol di Death Note untuk melayani L atau sedang memegang senjata api sambil naik helikopter sok James Boong padahal udah tuir- memang menerapkan aturan untuk berpuasa bagi para anak angkut… eh, angkatnya.

Alasannya? Yah, bukannya karakter-karakter kesayangan kita mendadak memeluk Islam sih. Bukan juga sekedar mengadakan bulan penghematan sebagai kompensasi dari penerapan pola makan_ borjuis_ calon penderita diabetes yang mereka lakukan sehari-hari. Sebenarnya sosok milyuner berumur yang berkharisma _(nah, Watari, mana jatah cake saya yang dijanjiin tadi?_) punya masa lalu penuh intrik yang mendasarinya memberlakukan kebijakan ini. Tapi karena narator tidak berminat menceritakan romansa melankolis seorang kakek-kakek, kita_ skip_ saja dulu alasan tersebut. Mending sekarang kita lirik sejenak keadaan bocah-bocah jenius pengisi panti asuhan…

* * *

.

.

.

Mello tepar.

Bagaimana tidak, gara-gara bangun kesiangan dia tidak sempat sahur pagi… eh, dini hari tadi.

"Apa boleh buat, Mello," tukas Light yang nongol entah darimana. Tentu saja dia bukan bagian dari Wammy's house, tapi diakomodasi untuk berada di situ demi kelanjutan fic ini. "Lagian salah sendiri tadi ngorok terus. Padahal Watari sudah berjuang keras membangunkanmu, lho." Ya, menyiapkan _hot chocolate_ yang dikipas-kipas agar aromanya sampai ke hidung Mello. Sayangnya hal itu tidak cukup untuk memisahkan Mello dengan pusat belanja baju kulit kuda nil langka diskonan yang ada dalam mimpinya.

"********* kau, Light. ********* diam dan urusi saja** ********mu!" omel Mello yang mengeluarkan seisi warga taman safari. Silakan bayangkan bunyi 'piiip' saat membacanya.

"Eits, puasa nggak boleh marah-marah, 'ntar bisa batal," Light mengingatkan, membuat Mello menghentikan sumpah serapah muntahnya. Kalau saja Watari tidak mengancam untuk menukar jatah _Cadburry-_nya dengan cokelat ayam atau Choki-Choki jika puasanya sampai batal, tentunya Mello tidak akan terjebak dalam desperasi ini! #halah

Sambil ngedumel pelan ala emak-emak gagal nawar harga cabe di pasar Mello pun melanjutkan untuk ngulet-ngulet (_baca: senam ala ulet_) di sofa.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong…" lanjut Light, "sebaiknya ganti bajumu. Nggak baik pakai baju kulit ketat gitu, selain pamer aurat juga ngerusak pemandangan."

.

.

.

"********! Siapa yang pamer aurat, ******! Aku ini cowok, *******! Mau liat ******ku biar kau ******?!**"

* * *

Helaian-helain kartu yang telah disusun Near membentuk candi Prambanan pun berjatuhan tak tentu tempatnya. Rupanya jejeritan Mello terdengar hingga ke ruang sebelah, sukses meruntuhkan susunan kartu dan harapan Near dalam yang ia tuangkan saat membangunnya. Oke, lebay.

Menghela nafas, Near pun mulai mengumpulkan kartu-kartunya yang terserak.

"Hayo, lagi ngapain?! Mainan kartu yang aneh-aneh ya?!"

Untungnya Near terlalu _cool_ untuk tidak ber-_sweatdrop_ ria karena kemunculan dan seruan OOC Light. "Hanya… seperti biasa," jawab Near.

"Tsk,tsk, tsk," Light mendecak sambil menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya, entah berpikir bisa menghipnotis Near dengan itu atau apa. "Bermain kartu tarot itu tidak boleh Near, apalagi di bulan puasa seperti ini."

Near melirik kartu bergambar Pokemonnya. "Tapi ini bukan…"

"Tetap saja tidak boleh! Walau kau pikir hanya sekedar 'bermain' saja, kartu tarot itu bagian dari ilmu nujum! Oh,Tidak bisa~" ceramah Light sok _solehah mawadah warohmah_ _barokah karimah mekkah_ diakhiri dengan kata-kata khas entah tahun berapa.

"Yagami san, ini…"

"-Kusita!" tukas Light sambil merebut tumpukan kartu Near dan pergi entah ke mana, meninggalkan Near terdiam cengo.

* * *

Sementara itu, diluar dugaan Matt bisa menjalani puasa dengan tenang. Sedari pagi dia menyibukkan diri dengan_ game-_nya. Meski sudah bisa dibilang sebagai _hardcore gamer_, tidak mudah menaklukan game _Minesweeper_ pada komputernya.

Matt mendengus kesal ketika untuk kesekian kalinya ketika tak sengaja membuka bom. Ia pun merogoh-rogoh tumpukan majalah Bobo-nya, mencari rokok demi mengusir resah dan gelisah akibat game over. Namun yang tersentuh olehnya adalah… tangan.

"Mencari ini?" Light yang lagi-lagi sukses muncul entah dari mana karena ilmu sakti bintang toedjoeh sambil mengangkat bungkus rokok.

"I… iya," jawab Matt yang sedikit grogi karena sempat memikirkan adegan_ pegangan-tangan-pas-ngambil-garpu-jatoh_ dari sinetron Tukang Ramen Naik Elevator favoritnya.

"Oh, tidak bisa~"_ catchphrase_ entah jaman kapan itu kembali. "Merokok itu bikin puasa batal, ini kusita."

Dan layaknya reka ulang adegan sebelumnya, Light pun kembali menghilang bersama bungkus rokok Matt.

* * *

Di ruangan lain, Light cengar-cengir mengamati harta rampasannya. Kartu pokemon _rare_ yang menjadi incaran pada _otaku_ MKKB, dan cerutu impor yang dipesan langsung dari Kuba… kira-kira bisa laku berapa di _BeliJual. com_ ya?

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali, Light kun," komentar L, tidak menyadari sesuatu yang ia terjemahkan sebagai senyum pada wajah si rambut karamel adalah seringai licik kucing garong yang sukses merampas hiu goreng.

"Tentu saja, Ryuuzaki. Ini 'kan bulan penuh berkah," Light tersenyum sok alim sambil menduduki barang sitaannya agar tidak ketahuan L. Benyek deh rokoknya. Eh, cerutu bisa benyek nggak sih?

"Hmm," L menggumam. Wajahnya terlihat stoik seperti biasa, namun jika anda adalah orang yang menghabiskan puluhan jam terborgol, berbagi kamar dan berbagi toilet dengan detektif satu ini, pasti bisa menangkap sedikit aura sendu dari matanya.

Seperti panda kehabisan daun_ eucalyptus._ … Tunggu, panda memang tidak makan _eucalyptus_.

Terang saja, 'kan ada lampu Phillips… eh, 'kan L memang tidak mengonsumsi asupan glukosa apapun dalam beberapa jam terakhir. Lihat saja badannya jadi membungkuk begitu. Lebih membungkuk dari biasanya, maksud saya.

Dan di saat si rambut_ raven_ lemah letih lesu lunglai letoy seperti inilah Light mulai mengambil kesempatan tebar pesona. "Ryuuzaki, aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi berjuanglah. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu," ujar Light mengulang dialog sinetron saat Karel menyemangati Vikri yang tengah hamil, lengkap dengan menggenggam tangan L.

L memandang kedua paras pemuda di hadapannya dengan kedua bola mata berwarna gelapnya. "Light kun…"

"Ryuuzaki…"

"Light kun…"

"Ryuuza…"

"Light kun, bulan puasa nggak boleh ada yaoi-yaoian."

.

.

.

**Fin**

Pesan moral: Kalau lempar batu, jangan sembunyi tangan. Kabur. Nggak nyambung? Oke, abaikan.

* * *

Gomen jayus… tapi seneng deh, bisa nulis di sini setelah sekian lama X3

Hope u enjoyed it, mind to review? ;)


End file.
